the unexpected
by LeFoxy
Summary: Botan is a sacrifice for the Rekai and the Rekai Tantei will save her. This is Kurama and Botan pairing. I suck at summary. Just read it to find out, kay. [Hey! chapter 3 is up!:]
1. neccesity

Hey! uhmm.. this is my first time on writing a story and I think I'm no good at it. So, I guess you have to tell me on reviews. I really need them so I can continue on updating and I'll appreciate some flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and the characters.

**The Unexpected**

Chapter 1: necessity

* * *

**Rekai**

"Botan, I'm sorry" he paused and a voice of regret can be heard to the prince of Rekai. "But you have to..."

"Die", Botan ended the sentence for him. After all, Koenma is like a brother to him and it wasn't Koenma's idea to ended her life.

"I...I"

"it's okay Koenma-sama" as a single tear fall in her rosy chick. "it's not your fault, I have to do this..." little didn't she know that she is already crying.

"Botan I'm so sorry" giving Botan a hug. Embracing her tight as if he doesn't want it to let go.

Botan doesn't really care about anyone else anymore. She doesn't care about the embrace she was given by Koenma. All she wants right now is Kurama. Kurama, her shoulder to cry on. And Kurama, her knight in shining armor. That wasn't a question anymore if she wants to see Kurama right now. Why? Everybody knows that they are seeing each other for the past years now. After all it's love at first sight.

* * *

**The sacrifice**

"Time has come Botan" George said feeling an easy. Eventhough he already know how the sacrifices go. This isn't the first time that he saw a sacrifice here in Rekai.

A long time ago, maybe a hundred years ago, a blue haired girl was sacrificed for the safety of rekai, but it was also said that it wasn't only for the safety of rekai. It was also for the safety of the other two worlds: the Demon world also known as the Makai and the Human world also known as the Ningenkai.

The sacrifice goes like this. Whoever was chosen by King Enma in one of the ferry girls must willingly do the sacrifice and there was no turning back on it. And the ceremony goes like this. Before King Enma stub the heart of the sacrifice, he must make her lost all of the memory of the girl, then stub the heart and the heart will be the ultimate sacrifice.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Botan's POV**

As I look at the mirror. I look like a white fairy. Except I do not have a wings. A wings to fly and escape my destiny. I wear a pretty white clothing and lots of jewelry in my neck as well in my fingers and in my hands. My hair wasn't the hair style I always have. I let my hair fall because it was suppose to be.

As I look at the mirror, preparing myself...to die. Letting a tear fall into my chicks as I think of my beloved Kurama. Where could be he? Of course, he wasn't here. I don't expect him to be hear after all. And why shouldn't I expect him to be here. Why? You said. Isn't it obvious his love will die tonight and he can't take that. He can't take that I will die.

As I look at the mirror, preparing myself to die. I even recall the moment I told Kurama that I was going to be a sacrifice. He can't look at me. He can't bare that I was going to die. He kept sobbing and saying that he can't live without me.

Kurama, I need you! Where are you? I need you Kurama. Why aren't you here with me.

I went to my bed, crying. Letting my face fall in the pillow flat. Thinking all of the memories I am with my friends and with Kurama. I even remember the time that Koenma assign me to be the secretary of the Spirit Detective 'Yusuke Urameshi' and then the first mission of Yusuke. Catching the thieves that stole the three artifacts from the vault of King Enma. There I met Kurama, first impression: deadly. And then, when I got to know him I fell in love with him. Little do I know that he fell in love with me too. I met Hiei too. Then Kuwabara and then I met the rest of them. My bestfriend Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru. They are all nice and I will never forget them. I will never let myself to forget them.

I was crying and I can't stop. I can't stop them for falling. As I lay to my bed I feel my eyes are failing me. They are falling and I feel really sleep. I stop them for falling, but I failed. Next thing I know I was already asleep.

* * *

**

* * *

Kurama POV**

I was laying in my bed. Thinking of what next to me when Botan is gone. I can't live without her, but what exactly am I doing here?! Why am I still laying in my bed, when I'm suppose to save her. Why am I still in Ningenkai?

I will save Botan. I won't let her die like that. I won't let her die without even trying to save her.

As I stand up from the position on my bed. I saw a shadow opening the window of my room.

" I see you're planning to save her", the shadow said.

"Yes, I will save her Hiei." I said back.

"Well, let's go then. We don't want to keep the ferry girl from waiting"

"You're coming" I am a bit shock at what he said. I am not expecting him to come alone. And I do know that he's not very comfortable when Botan is around.

"Of course I will" he paused " I'm still very uncomfortable around her. I just want to kick some ass right now" he fight back as I grin at him.

"Right" I said sarcastically. "let's go, we can't waste anymore time".

As I open the door from our house. Ready to leave. Of course I was the only one who is going out using the door because Hiei was going to use the window and he is probably already outside the house. But as I open the door, ready to live. Someone bump me. " Yusuke! Kuwabara! What are you doing here?"

"We can't let you go without us" Yusuke said.

"Yeah! Urameshi's right Kurama" the goofy one said, I mean, Kuwabara said.

"We can't let Botan die like that. And if you are going to save her, count us in." Yusuke said as if he was negotiating with me.

"I guess the Detective and the goof ball is coming" Hiei said

"Woah! Shorty's here." Kuwabara said fighting back. Here they go again.

"Apparently, you didn't even notice me hear because of your stupidity ness" Hiei said. I can see that he is preparing himself for the 'Hiei vs Kuwabara' fight.

"oh yeah! Well, I didn't notice you there because you're too small"

"stop it!" I said. My voice though sounded like youko. They do not want to make the youko mad do they."we have to save her and if you are acting like that ,then, I must save her alone".

* * *

Sorry, but I have to cut it there. I have to know on what you think about it in a review. Sorry again and thanks for taking the time to review **"The Unexpected"**


	2. sacrificing who?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: sacrificing who?

"stop it!" I said. My voice though sounded like youko. They do not want to make the youko mad do they.

"we have to save her and if you are acting like that ,then, I must save her alone".

**Normal POV **

"No, Kurama. We will save Botan as a team". Yusuke said. Pretending to be a leader. Well, actually he is the leader, but he's not acting one.

"Well, lets go then. We can't waste any time now". Kuwabara said.

**Rekai**

**Botan POV**

I was woken up by a weird sound. More of a destruction sound. Then all of a sudden some small rock was falling from the ceiling. "What the...".

"Botan! Finally, we found you!"

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?"

"We're rescuing you Botan"

"Kuwabara!"

"Let's hurry up Detective. The kitsune said that we've got to get out of here and FAST!

"Hiei, you're here too. Where is Kurama?"

"I don't know, but he said that he have to deal with someone" Hiei answered.

"Let's get out of here!" Yusuke added.

"Wait!" she paused. As Yusuke and the others look at her. "I need to see Kurama"

"There is no time for that onna" Hiei said. "Now, lets go"

_Be safe my Kurama_. She thought as they all run toward to the near exit.

"Yusuke!"

We all stop as we saw who was calling us.

"If you are going to stop as from saving Botan well, we all would fight you 'pacifier breath'" Yusuke said

Koenma was taken aback but said, "who are you calling 'pacifier breath' and for your information Yusuke I am glad that you are hear to save Botan. Now you must go. I think my father finds out about your rescuing".

"Don't worry Koenma, Kurama is already taking care of it" Kuwabara said.

"What!?" Koenma said with a shock on his face. "Kurama can't deal with my father, he doesn't have a chance on my father"

------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile**

"Kurama, you do know that the ferry girl cannot escape her destiny"

"I know that, but I will do anything just to save her" Kurama said.

"ha ha ha ha ha, you do love her, do you?"

----------------------------------

And that's it. Sorry, but I have to cut it there. I know it's short, but I really have to cut it there. Let me know on what you think about this in a review, kay. Thanks you for taking the time to read the **"the unexpected"**


	3. sacrificing for love

Disclaimer: I do not own any yu yu Hakusho and it's character.

"**the unexpected"**

Chapter 3: sacrificing for love

"_Kurama, you do know that the ferry girl cannot escape her destiny" _

"_I know that, but I will do anything just to save her" Kurama said._

"_ha ha ha ha ha, you do love her, do you?" _

"I love her that I'll do anything for her"

"Alright" he paused as he think of something, "You love her that you'll do anything for her..."

"Yes, I'll do anything"

"Anything"

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genkai's place **

**In one of Genkai's room**

**10pm**

"Now, you'll be safe here" Yusuke said. While Botan was seating and looking upset.

"What is the matter Botan" Yukina said seating beside Botan and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a bad feeling about something. And I think it has to do with Kurama"

"Don't worry about him. Kurama can take care of himself" Yusuke said, eventhough he has that bad feeling too that something's happening or something's bad going to happen and.

"Urameshi's right Botan. He can take care of himself." Kuwabara added.

"You just need some rest Botan" Yukina said. " Here are some clothes, change first okay."

" We'll leave you for know. Just call us if you need us" Kuwabara added again.

"Thanks a lot guys." Botan said and place a fake smile at her face. _Kurama please be alright. I can't risk losing you. _She change her clothes into pajamas which Yukina prepared for her. She walked at the light switch and she turn it off. She later then went to her futon and lay her fragile body. She can't take her mind out of Kurama being not alright. She then think at the time where Kurama was fighting Karasu at the Dark Tournament. Thinking of that make her sick, she then change the thought of it and remember the time when Kurama kiss her at her lips at the Christmas party held at Genkai's place. Actually, that was three years ago. He hasn't propose his feelings to her yet at that time. And the kiss was actually an accident. But the kiss actually felt good. She smiled as she thought of that memory. As time passes by, she felt this bad feeling again. She slowly sit up from her position. But her head suddenly feel hurt then she fall back to her position in bed again. Her head feel numb and then her eyesight become blurry and she then fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Midnight**

Hiei was sitting in a tree near the temple when suddenly a portal appear in front of his tree. He saw Kurama coughing blood all around as he fell to the ground.

"Kurama! What happened? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine cough where's Botan cough is she okay cough"

"The onna is fine kitsune. Now, tell me what's wrong with you. What happen there?". He support Kurama by putting Kurama's hand over his back and putting his hand on Kurama's chest.

"It's a complicated story" he paused as he cough with blood again. He then release himself from Hiei's support. He thought that he can stand by himself, but he fell to the ground.

"Kurama! You jerk!", Hiei shouted, but not to loud so he can't wake up the others.

Kurama coughed with blood. This time it was worse and I mean real worse.

"Kitsune, tell me right now what happened to you" Hiei said as he help Kurama to stand. And go to Genkai's temple to explain.

"Wait, we can't go to Genkai's temple right now." Kurama protested. As he wipe a blood in his lips.

"Why not?" Hiei asked

"Because we might wake up the others and I do not like the others to know about this." Kurama explained. "I'll explain to you what happened here".

"Alright then," Hiei surrender the conversation and let Kurama explain.

_Flashback_

"_Kurama, you do know that the ferry girl cannot escape her destiny" _

"_I know that, but I will do anything just to save her" Kurama said._

"_ha ha ha ha ha, you do love her, do you?" _

"_I love her that I'll do anything for her"_

"_Alright" he paused as he think of something, "You love her that you'll do anything for her..."_

"_Yes, I'll do anything"_

"_Anything"_

"_Yes, just don't kill her. I do not want to lose her." Kurama pleaded._

"_You have been influence by the human feeling Kurama, but I have a great deal with you Kurama. And it's a dangerous one. I don't think you'll agree with it." _

"_I told you that I'll do anything for her" Kurama said loosing his patience._

"_Don't lose your patience now, Kurama" he paused then said, "Now, here's the deal: I won't kill your ferry girl, but there in exchange you'll get an ill that no one can cure and no one else can have but only you. And after one year you'll die because of it."_

_End of Flashback_

"And that was the deal. I'll get an ill that no one can cure and the worse part is that I've only got one year to show my love for Botan," His eyes look at the dark sky as he stare at it blankly. He has this sad look at his eyes. He then sighed and said "But she will be alright and that is the only thing I want for her right now" he coughed with blood again, but he was getting better at the look of the blood he coughed. It was a few blood that he coughed.

"Kurama, we should get you inside the temple," Hiei suggested.

"Hiei, promise me something cough" Kurama said as he look at Hiei's eyes weakly.

"I... but.."

"Just promise" Kurama raise his voice

"I promise, happy"

"Yes..." Kurama unbutton his first two upper button and let Hiei saw the disease in his chest "...promise me that you won't tell this to anybody else, especially Botan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for today guys. Hope you love this chapter. Review me okay. I really appreciate those reviews. And thank you for taking the time to read the **"the unexpected"**. Before I forgot, **_"Merry Christmas" _**to all!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Lady Alchemist X:** thanks for the review:) Hope you love this chapter


	4. liar, liar, go to

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho and it's character. I just hope I do own it.

Here's chapter 4 guys. I got to sleep 3am because of this chapter, a lot of thinking for it, but it's worth a shot. Yeah!

**The unexpected"**

Chapter 4: liar, liar go to...

"_Hiei, promise me something cough" Kurama said as he look at Hiei's eyes weakly._

"_I... but.." _

"_Just promise" Kurama raise his voice_

"_I promise, happy"_

"_Yes..." Kurama unbutton his first two upper button and let Hiei saw the disease in his chest "...promise me that you won't tell this to anybody else, especially Botan."_

As he said those words he button his shirt again and was deeply sad, but then again he was happy, because of what he did. He save Botan and that what matter the most.

"Let's go to the temple, before you get worse" Hiei said holding Kurama for support. Eventhough he wasn't acting like he cares about the health of his dear friend, inside of him, was the caring Hiei. He doesn't like Kurama to get an ill like this, nor he will die for it and nor he will leave Botan alone. He just hate himself for leaving Kurama alone and handle everything and the reckless thing to do. And because of that reckless thing, he got himself into this trouble again. I hope he had plan for this and as well as Botan's future. '_baka kitsune'. _

Hiei help Kurama back to the temple. Good thing they didn't wake up the others with all the coughing and stuff. As Kurama went to one of the rooms in the temple. He prepare himself for sleep and he ask Hiei if he can get some plants from the Makai. It can help him ease the pain and even help him not to spread the virus to his body parts. He do know that the virus will not spread to the human nor the demon, he perfectly know that the virus cannot affect no one, but only him.

Hiei then obey Kurama to go to Makai to get some plants for his illness. At least he can help his friend eventhough he knows that the plants will help him just for a short time.

He change his clothes into some clothes that is comfortable. He knows that he'll get some long sleep because of sleeping late at night and he has this headache occurring to him. This day was so bad luck to him. He can't believe that this was happening and already happen to him. Last thing he know that he and Botan was so happy then it turn into a nightmare. What more could happen?

'_Everything will be fine Shuiichi' Youko suddenly said._

'_I don't even know what to do next Youko, and what if I wake up tomorrow morning and something worse will happen and what if we can't change it anymore and it would turn into a living nightmare and then it will be chaos. What are we going to do?' Kurama said as if he was going insane._

'_Don't think like that.' Youko said. He was encouraging Kurama that maybe there is still hope. And he can't lose that hope right now. 'Tomorrow Morning will be fine, you'll see. Now, get some sleep.'_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Morning**

"Botan, wake up!" Yukina said running to Botan's room. "I have great news."

"hu-uh! What happen? What is it?" Botan startled. Sitting up from her position.

Yukina giggled. "I'm sorry I startled you Botan. It's just that Kurama is here and alive."

"Kurama is here?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WHERE IS HE?!." Botan said breathing back and forward and she was ready to run when suddenly Yukina stop her.

"Wait Botan" Yukina whispered. She was pulling Botan's hand while Botan was running forward and was getting close to Kurama's room.

"Yukina, please stop stopping me, I mean, I want to see Kurama myself, if he is alright." Botan said, still getting closer to Kurama's room.

"But—"

"Relax onna." This time it was Hiei was talking to her and this time she stopped mid point to Kurama's room. "He's asleep right now and doesn't want to get awaken. So, if you don't want to make Kurama angry, you would stay to your room and keep quite!" Hiei demanded.

Botan started to feel like crying, but she just can't because Hiei was right. Kurama must have a long night last night, but she wanted to know if he was okay or if he was hurt or is something wrong. Why can't she have that permission? She was the girlfriend. Anyway, if Kurama was hurt from last long night then Yukina must have heal her or something.

"What are you still doing here, onna? Go back to your room or go somewhere, where Kurama can have peace in his sleep." Hiei said snapping her out from her long thought's.

"ugh!." She forgot that Hiei was still there. _'can't believe I forgot that they are still here'_

"Fine I'm leaving." She turned around stubbornly, but she then take a glance back to Hiei "Oh please Hiei let me just look at him and check if he is alright." At this point she was already in her knees and begging.

"No! now leave!"

Botan turn around and this time she was about to cry. She was pouting her lips and water was falling from her eyes like the Niagara falls. (anime style). Yukina was following her all the way to her room. They were sitting there talking about something that can make Botan happy, but Yukina always failed because she always bring the Kurama subject and Botan always cries about it. She wasn't good at times like this. But as the conversation go, Botan remember the question she wants to ask Yukina.

"Yukina." Botan started. Wiping her tears from her last cry.

"Yes, Botan." _'At last she stops crying'_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. Feel free to ask me." Yukina said smiling and very happy that Botan was now the one who is asking questions and bringing a subject to talk too. She thought that she'll be the one who will talk all day. _'whew'._

"When you wake up, did you find Kurama was in a bad condition or anything. If so, did you heal him or anything." Botan asked.

"Actually Botan, I woke up because I heard some weird sound. More of a mourn that is really in pain. It was so sad that I had to check it out and find out what is making that noise. As I walk out of my room, I find out that it is probably in one of the rooms. As I got closer to the sound , I found out that it is a man that is really in pain and he was coughing really bad and I also noticed that they are two men. I open the sliding door and I found out that it was just Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was the one who is coughing and I noticed that Hiei was forcing Kurama to drink something, but Kurama doesn't want to because it was probably disgusting and he was putting a herbal plant to Kurama's chest. Then, Hiei let me out like what he did to you when he doesn't want you to enter Kurama's room." Yukina explained as she tried to said everything she remembers from it. "I didn't quite understand what those two are doing, as if Hiei was curing Kurama, but if so, why wouldn't they let me help them. It's just so weird."

"I see, thank you Yukina" Botan said giving her friend a fake smile. _'Something is very wrong here and I don't like it, as if those two are hiding something from us and especially from me'. _"Did you recognize anything else Yukina."

"Well, that's about it as far as I can remember." Yukina said truthfully.

**Meanwhile **

**About 10:24am**

**Kurama's room**

"You can't keep this as a secret forever, Kurama," Hiei said from the window

"I know that Hiei, that is why I need you to keep getting me some plants from Makai, so I can hid this disease marks and so, my cough would lessen it cough."

"Hn, I just hope that that thing would work out fine."

"It will, now here are some list of plants you've got to get"

"Whatever.." With that Hiei took the piece of paper that was handed to him and was gone with a blink of an eye. And with that Kurama stand up from his sitting position he got from his bed and get a plain black long sleeve and a pair of pants. With that suit they won't recognize the disease. He fix his hair and tied it up with a pony tail. He drank the last medicine for now and well, lets just hope that it can hold for a day or so. He slid the door and walk out of the room. Pretending that he was alright and feeling well.

He looked for Botan almost everywhere and finally he found her to her room and this time she was with Genkai, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko and Yusuke. Well, Genkai was drinking her herbal tea and Kuwabara was getting mooshy all over Yukina which Shizuru was preventing to happen that is why she is between the two while she is smoking. Yusuke was getting bored himself and Keiko was trying to cheer up Botan, but as usual she can't. Botan's head was leaning in the wall beside her and Keiko's hand was in her shoulder. As Kurama step in the room. Botan was the first to notice her.

"Kurama" she whispered. "It is you" she jump over Kurama and they both fell in the floor. She's hand wrap Kurama's neck and her lips was pressing his lips while Kurama's hand was wrapping her hips and his lips was very relax. As their lips parted, "Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Kurama giggled "There is nothing wrong, Botan, I just needed some rest, that is all" he smiled.

"Well do you want something to eat or anything?"

"Well, you can get out of him now, cause I think you're squashing him" Yusuke laughed as well as the others.

The two, both blush and Botan stand up from the position as well as Kurama.

"I am a bit hungry" Kurama touch his stomach as it make some noise.

Botan then giggled "To the kitchen then!" the two then went to the kitchen, leaving the six in one room.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Something that can eat and was cook by you" Kurama said holding her hips and pulling Botan closer to him. "The best cooked I ever tasted is cooked by you milady" Botan giggled, but her face saddened when she still feel like Kurama was hiding something from her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Answers to Review:_**

**moonlit-snow: **Thank you for the great review. I just love to think that Kurama and Botan has feelings for each other too and that one has to sacrifice for the other. I just love those pairing, don't you think? Well, here's a chapter for you.

**Lady Alchemist X: **Really? You love it. Thank you very much! You don't know how happy I am. Well, here's a chapter for you and you know what, I'm thinking how to end this and I think this will not be a happy ending, but don't worry, this would be great and I would do my best to make it a happy ending. I would never disappoint a reader.:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it. Hope you guys love that. I worked so hard on this chapter and there is an improvement in it. Wanna know, well, this chapter has four pages, yeah, watta' improvement, hehehehe. Anyway, how was your Christmas? Mine was the best Christmas ever. I hope you all had the best Christmas ever too. Well, Review me guys! Please! begging. Thank you for taking the time to read the **"the unexpected"**


End file.
